Discovering
by C-shell12203
Summary: Skyler, discovering friends new and old, discovering the MBC discovering her heritage, descovering love, Discovering herself...
1. Nightmares

**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT own monster buster club.**

**CLAIMER; I do own Skyler, Aubrey and Brian**

**A/N hope you like it -_-**

Two little girls were playing in the park under a bright pink sky all of a sudden there was an explosian, The sky turned red and a war siren went off. "Skyler" screamed one girl "Aubrey" screamed the other they reached out to each other and their hands touched for a brief moment before they were draged away by parents who hated each other.

Aubrey dragged one way Skyler another. Skyler was pulled by her parents until a shot from a lazer canon rang out her parents started to evaperate "Mommy, Daddy" she screamed but it was to late they were gone forever, The little girl was left all alone in the middle of a war zone she started to sob. There was another explosian a bright orange light then she felt a pain on her head then darkness no worse then darkness nothingness...

"NO!" she screamed and she woke up she sat up in bed breathing heavily. Her older brother ran into the room "what's wrong?" he asked "I had that dream again" she said "Are you gonna actually tell me what it was about this time?" "I- I can't remember" she said looking down "Skye" he said sitting on the edge of her bed "Fine" she said and told him about the dream "Wow, hmm ya know they say if you dream something more then once it means something" he said "Right Brian it means I'm from Mars and was taken to earth as a child and tomorow my skin's gonna turn green and I'll grow gills." Said the red head sarcasticly

"It could, you don't remeber anything before being on the boat right?" he asked "No" said Skyler as she shook her head "Weeelll" he said "Uh uh you can not seriously think I'm from space!" she said "It could happen anyway get some sleep big day tomorow" he said

"yeah yeah a new town a new school more teachers to hate me and more kids to ignore or make fun of me" she said he stopped in the door way and looked back at her. She plopped back down and threw the covers over her head.

He smiled "g'night" he said "Night" she said reaching up to turn off her lamp. She went back to sleep and had another one of her dreams only this one she'd never seen before she saw four kids in some sort of suits one girl was wearing pink another was wearing yellow there were lso two boys one in red the other in blue. they wear all smiling and having a good time when something started beeping their wrist they al smiled and ran off.

There was an alien the alien was holding on to her the kids took it down but she was unconcious the took her to an old club house she woke up and saw a boy with tan skin blue eyes and indigo hair... Chris she slept soundly for the rest of the night.

**A/N what do you think? will she meet the MBC, is she from Mars orany other planet, why is Chris so special? I dunno when these will be answered but they will eventually**


	2. first day

**A/N hope you like it I don't own MBC **

Skyler got up bright and early on the first day of school. She combed her hair at least twelve times after breackfist she brushed her teeth for ten minutes then put her contacts in. Skyler had curly but not frizzy red hair that came a little below her shoulders grey eyes and a light tan she was far sighted so she has to wear contacts. She wore a navy blue long sleeve navy blue top with a white undershirt faded blue jeans and black converse. She walked by her brother's door "Get up Martian Boy" she called knocking on his door. "He came out already dressed "I'm not the Martian you are" he said with a grin.

"Well I'm still waiting on the gills and green skin" she said good naturedly "Mom has our lunches packed, ready to go?" she asked "Yeah just let me grab something to eat on the way and then we're off" he said then Skye started singing "We're off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of Oz" they laughed and went downstairs he grabbed a bagel and he drove her to school in his pick up "Have fun!" he said as she got out of the car "School and fun is an oxy moron" she called back he laughed then drove off.

Skyler looked at her schedule "'s science" she mumbled to herself and walked toward room 102. She entered the class quietly "Yes you must be Aimee Malone" said as she walked in "No sir my name is Skyler Brant" she said timidly "Oh" he said "Oh of course Aimee is in the next class. Well welcome to Singletown Miss Brant please take a seat next to please Daniel could you raise your hand so Skyler can find you please" Danny raised his hand frowning at his full name.

Skyler took the seat next to him "Hi I'm Danny" he said "Skye" she said shaking his hand. She was tapped on the shoulder she turned around "Hi Skyler, I'm Sam" said the girl Skye shook her hand "Hi, I'm Cathy" said a blonde one "and "I'm Chris" said an oddly familar one she shook his hand and he smiled _'Now I remember their from that dream I had about the aliens'_ she thought to herself. Just then the bell rang.

"Okay students since it's the first day you will all say your name your age and somethng about yourself" said . A bunch of students went and then it was Danny's turn "I'm Danny I'm 14 and I do't want to be hear right now" he said then sat back down Skyler stood up "I'm Skyler I'm 14 and I've never been to Jupiter" she said and sat back down the class laughed Chris stood up "I'm Chris, I'm 14 years old and neither have I" he said everyone laughed again. A nerdy looking kid stood up and said "Hi my name is Jeremy I'm 14 and I have been to Jupiter on my favourite game Blastetron 9" he said.

Then a snobby looking girl stood up "I'm like Wendy I'm like 14 and I bought this dress yesterday isn't it like the cutest" she said Skyler notest the way Danny stared at her and rolled her eyes. Then a boy stood up "I'm Marc who cares how old I am because I'm rich he he he" he said Danny and Skyler rolled their eyes "Hi, my name is Cathy I'm 600 and I've never been to Jupiter but I want to I hear it's beautiful" she said Danny, Sam and Chris all glared at her but everyone else laughed.

**A/N HI I hope you liked it and I hope I got all the character's right IDK reveiw this isn't the first one I published but it's the first I wrote JSYK**


	3. The End of the Beginning

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own Monster Buster Club or any of it's characters.**

**CLAIMER; I do own Skyler Aubrey brian and MR. and Mrs. Brant**

**A/N it took me awhile to write this one I hope you guys like it.**

Between science and lunch Skyler didn't have any more clsses with the MBC. At lunch she had gotten out her lunch bag and was looking around the Caff she looked at table with Wendy and some other girls "populars" she mumbled to herself then where Marc was sitting "annoying" then at some football players "jocks" She saw Cathy waving "Skye over here" she called "MBC" she smiled

"Hi guy's" she said as she walked up they exchanged hellos "What's your next class" asked Danny smiling she looked at her schedule "Math" she said "Yeah me too" he said then his face brightend "But at least we can face the root of all evil together, right" he said she laughed Chris gave Danny a jealous glare when Sam gave him a weird look he started to focus on his lunch tray.

"Soo, Danny you haven't gotten into a pathetic competion with Marc yet I see" said Sam "Don't worry 'bout that Sam The Danny's already got that under control" he said Skye looked at Chris (she was sitting between him and Danny) "Did he just call himself The Danny?" she asked he rolled his eyes, nodded and mothed the word yeah. She laughed now it was The Danny's (LOL) turn to be jealous he took an angry bite of his potatos.

"So do we have any classes together?" Skyler was asking the girls "Umm yeah we all have hisory together" said Sam "Cool,ya know at my last school all my teachers hated me" "Why" asked Chris "It had something to do with me being late too much, the bus driver would pull over and make us late if some of the kids were to unruly well on my bus all of them were and then the teachers made me stay late then I was late for the next class and so on and so forth" she said.

"Wow mean bus driver" said Cathy "Yeah and now my brother thinks I'm either from 1. Oz 2. Mars or 3. the dark side of the moon" the MBC members looked at each other "Whhy?" asked Sam "Its a pretty long story and I don't tell most people but I guess I could tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone." she said They promised "This is about as far back as my memory goes like someone turned on the recorder to late or something but about ten years ago my adopted parents were out fishing and they heard a little girl shrieking well naturely they stopped the boat then thay saw me treading water like I was some sort of pro well they pulled me into the boat and asked me where my parents were-" she flashed back as she told them the story

Jason and Olivia Brant were out fishng with their son Brian suddenly there was a bright flash the boat jerked and they heard a little girl screaching for help they stopped the boat and saw a girl about four treading water like a pro they pulled her out of the ice cold water she started to talk "No their gone gone mommy daddy Aubrey" "Where are yor parents sweet heart" Olivia asked her "Gone into the mist their gone and Aubrey with them." she sobbed Jason noticed a large bruise on the girl's head "Where am I" asked the girl "In Callifornia sweet heart" said Olivia "Bu- but that's on earth" "Brian go get this girl a blanket and a hot compress for her head" said Jason the boy hurried off "Yes hunny of course your on earth where else would you be?" said the woman soothingly

"On on I- I don't remember" sobbed the little girl now wrapped in a blanket "Jason we need to find her parents and this Aubrey person to" said Olivia "I'm about to call the cost guard" he said "Now who is Aubrey hunny" She asked "She's I- I forgot why am I here I should be there!" said the girl "Where hunny?" she asked "Up there!" screamed the girl pointing up "In the sky?" asked Olivia getting confused "NO! In SPACE" screamed the little girl and promtly fainted.

"After that I couldn't remember anything exept my name the cost guard searched the area miles around there was no sign of any wrechedge the only clue there was was this necklace" she said taking out a locket that was hidden by her shirt "It's rusted so you can't make out the engraving or open it they tried for months to locate my parents they didn't find any one so the Brant's adopted me and now my brother is firmly convinced that everything I said when I had a concusion is true and I'm from outer space" she said replacing the locket.

"Do you believe in aliens?" asked Chris "I believe it's conceited to believe that were the only remotly inteligant creatures in Of course I don't there is nothing inteligant outside this atmosphere, Oh hello I didn't see you there." she said "Hello I must say you are a very inelligent young lady I wish I could say that for all of you" he said looking at Cathy she looked down at her now empty tray and he walked off "he wants to say I'm intellagent young lady?" asked Danny The others just loked at him and shook their heads "Anyway yes I do believe in aliens I don't think we're the smartest one's in the galaxy, and I find it highly unlikly that I'm not from this planet" she said then the bell rang "but I do find it very likly that I'm gonna be late for math" she said getting up

**A/N what do ya think and also need some opinions on this should this story be Danny/Skyler or Chris/Skyler and after that Cathy/O/C, Cathy/Chris or Cathy/Danny or Sam/O/C , Sam/Chris, or Sam/Danny vote in your review please thanks bye.**


	4. Girl From the planet Zenon

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own MBC**

**CLAIMER I do own Skyler and my other O/C's**

**A/N hope you like it LOVE&HUGS- chelsea**

After school Skyler walked through the side door out to the yard she was met by a sticky alien. He shot goop at her and she instinctivly dropped her books and somersaulted out of the way. Gluten turned to his human form and grabbed the girl by the arm "You shall fetch a hefty price at the market twice what the Rhapsodian girl would" he said "Wha- what? who are you?" she asked "Let her go Gluten!" said Chris pulling out a blaster and changing into his gear "Chris!" she said as Gluten pushed her she fell against a tree and hit her head everything went dark.

*One hour later*

Skyler's eyes fluttered open she was in the club house from her dream "mm Chris?" she asked as she slowly sat up he gently helped her sit up "You alright? that was quite a fall" he said "Yeah hitting my head and passing out is an old habbit of mine" she said rubbing her head he laughed.

"What happened?" she asked "Umm we saved you." he said she looked around "This is the MBC club house isn't it?" she asked "Yeah uhh wait how did you know that?" he asked "I have these dreams some of them go into the past and others the future I guess" she said "Maybe an A-scan will settel the whole Martian thing." he said "Okay" she said.

Danny walked in if his eyes weren't already green they would've been after that Chris had his arm around Skyler! Chris got up and grabbed an A-scanner "Whatcha doin'?" asked Danny "Skyler had a dream about the MBC we're seeing if she is an alien" said Chris he pointed the scanner at her the readings were off the charts. "Yeah you're deffinatly an alien" said Chris putting it away.

"What kind?" she asked "It didn't say, Do you know what your full name was before that whole boat thing?" he asked she closed her eyes and concentrated "Ummm Skyler Genievra Naomi Elizabeth Catalina Zenon Jesabel Kyara Mcguire" she said opening her eyes "Wow okay" said Chris typing it into the computer it acted like it was going to find something and then it said _files unavailable_.

Then Danny had an idea "I know how to find out." he said and grabbed Skyler by the wrist and playfully pulled her outside she laughed now Chris glared with jealous eyes but quickly recovered and follow them outside.

Her cell phone rang and Danny stopped pulling her and she answered it "Hello?" "Hi how are ya remember me the brother that was suposed to pick you up an hour ago" she heard a voice on the other end "Oh Brian I am so sorry I forgot about that." she said "Where are you?" he asked "I'm on Mars yep I was taken to my home world" she said sarcasticly "Ha ha ha very funny now where are you mom 's gonna be worried sick" he said "I umm" she looked a Danny he had dropped her hand and was making motians like he was making something "I'm uh working on a science project with some friends, sorry I forgot to call." "Oh, okay why didn't youy just say so?" "Sorry, and don't worry 'bout me I'll just walk home" she said "Okay see ya later." "Bye" she she said and hung up.

"That was my brother wondering where I am" she said "Oh okay now back to what we were doing" he said this time grabbing her hand and pulling her into the Smith house "Hey Mr. Smith" he called "Yes?" asked Mr.S walking into the kitchen "We found out that Skyler here is an alien but can't figure out what kind I thought you could tell us." said Danny "Well let's see, what are your powers?" he asked her "I'm not sure but sometimes I can tell what's going to happen or tings about people I don't even know" she said

"Hmmm it sounds like your from the planet Zenon" he said "Their powers are to see into the future and past and they can read minds and plac or replace thoughts and thay have telekinesis Zenon was ambushed years ago most were killed and others where scattered through out the galaxy I have to talk to the commander he'll want to see you" he said "Uh okay" she said

went over to his refridgerator and called the commander Sam and Cathy walked in "Did you catch the sticky?" asked Chris "No, he ran away and I ended up vacubating a rock" said Sam "Oh Skyler your awake." said Cathy "Yeah, and thanks for the Monster Busting" she said "No, Proble- wait how did you know that" said Sam "She's telepathetic" said Danny "Danny, that's telepathic" corected Chris "whatever" said Danny

Skyler had and idea she reached into her book bag and got a pencil and paper "Danny, close your eyes." she said "okay" he said and closed his eyes she wrote on both sides of the paper she handed it to Danny. He opened his eyes and read it "turn page and answer the question" her turned it "turn page over and answer the question." he continued to turn the page over and over "What the heck?" he said still turning the page everyone laughed.

A hologram of the commander appeared "What's going on Smith I heard you had an important finding" he said looking at Danny funny because he was stil turning the page "Yes, the kids found this girl we think she's from Zenon" said Mr.S "Well let me see her then" said the commander "Do you know how to morph?" he asked her "No, I'll I remember is a planet with a pink sky I was playing with a little girl named Aubrey then our parents pulled us away after an explosian they evaperated I got hit on the head after that I was in a ice cold ocean here on earth." she said "Yes that does sound like Zenon, tell me what's your name?" he said

She recited her full name "Yes, I want you to join the MBC until further notice there should be an extra V-com in the back" he said and the hologram disapeared.

**A/N I hope you liked it and that turn page over thing I did to my cousins boy friend he turned over the page until my friend took it and ripped it in half it was funny**

.


	5. Trap doors and trouble

**A/N No I didn't get Zenon from the movie even though I have seen it a thousand times Zenon is an actual planet that has a very odd orbit it's coming close to Earth it's what's causing 'Global warming' because it's an electrical planet and is interfering with the sun thus causing the weird weather it's just in the natural balance of the Earth. the only place you can see Zenon is on Antarctica looking straight up. That is the little fun fact of the day ya know most people don't know about that planet my Dad told me about it did you know that now Pluto is no longer classified as a planet whatever *rolls eyes* **

The MBC kids walked to Skyler's house with Danny still turning the stupid page. They walked in the house and were greeted by a bubbly blonde about sixteen "OMG you must be Skyler. Brian has told be so much about you. I'm Britney" she said hugging Cathy

"Actually I'm Skyler" said Skyler raising her hand slightly

"Oh sorry" said Britney rushing over to hug her.

Skyler walked into the kitchen and leaned towards her brother "What's with Sally Smiles a lot?" she whispered

"Partner for a science project" he answered

"In other words you do all the work and she asked what does that do?" Said Skye in a mock cheerleader voice very similar to the way Britney spoke.

"Pretty much" said Brian

She laughed "Anyway come on guys I'll give you the grand tour" she said they walked into the living room "Danny?" said Sam

"Yeah?" he said still turning the page

"It's the same on both sides" said Skyler

"No it's not" he said they all rolled their eyes and Skyler took the paper from him and ripped it in half

"Hey!" he said

She laughed "Ugh just come on"

The walked on the stairs Danny stepped on the far middle of the third step "Don't stand-" Skyler started but he fell through the floor "there" she finished with a laugh and jumped down the hole the others shrugged and followed suit.

"Our house is full of trap doors the guy who lived here before us was an inventor" she explained after they had all jumped to the lower level

"What happened to him?" asked Sam looking around the room looked like it was an old inventor's lab

"He disappeared. Gone. Just like that" Skye snapped her fingers

"Whoa" said Danny

"What does this do?" asked Chris picking up a gadget

"I dunno, we hardly ever come down here. This was the last place Brandon Carlson was seen" said Skyler

"Creepy" said Danny

"Let's get out of here this place gives me the forsniggles." said Cathy shivering

"Uh, sure whatever that means" said Skyler she walked over to a wall "Let's see if I remember right" she said to herself knocking on the wall panels one opened and behind it stood an octavore!

**A/N hope you liked it and I need you to tell me what color to make Skyler's MBC gear IDK review please**


	6. Author's Note

**ATTENTION!!!!!!!**

**I will be leaving today to go to my Grandmama's so I will not update for at least 3 weeks SORRY!!!!!!!  
****LOVE&HUGS-C-shell  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox**

**and to dannyrules96 Cathyrulez3000 and MBCfan01 I will miss you all the most**

**Love always-Chelsea**


	7. before something else happens

**Here's to my reveiwers!!!!**

**Dannyrules96**

**Magic Heart**

**Cathyrulez3000**

**Aquana12**

**Starvicky**

**and my anomynous reveiwer abc123 I love you alll and you are my inspiration to write LOVE&HUGS -Chelsea**

"Let's see if I remember right" she said to herself knocking on the wall panels one opened and behind it stood an octavore!

"Hello MBC" said the octavore in an overly bubbley voice that sounded familar to Skyler she jumped back with a start.

"Who are you" she asked suspiciously,

"Call me Yennie, but you'll never get the old man back" she said in that annoying voice of hers and started spinning. Skyler jumped out of the way just in time to not get her head cut off by the spinning tentacles.

She changed into her gear which was royal blue **(thanks to Dannyrules for the color idea)**the rest of the MBC followed suit. They fought for what seemed like hours but in reality was only minutes they'd all been hurt in some fashion finally a red light began to flash and a siren went off the octavore disapeared and the MBC changed into their regular clothes collapsing exhausted on the floor.

Brian landend in the room and looked at his sister sitting on the floor "What the heck happened?!" he asked.

"Nothing" she lied "You should probably go find your partner"

"That's what I doing" said Brian opening the wall panel and going up the stairs.

They all sighed as he left and Danny got up and helped Skyler up "You're bleeding" he said as he noticed the thick red substance on her arm which clung to her side.

"It's fine" she said faking a smile.

"No it's not let me help you" he said

she moved her arm from her side her clothes were ripped but there was no wound and the blood tht had gotten on her arm was dried "Well that's kinda weird" said Skyler looking at it. then she walked over to a sink in the corner and washed the dried blood from her arm.

"Huh," said Cathy "That must be one of your powers"

"I guess" said Skyler drying her hands "Anyway let's go upstairs before anything else happens"

Little did she know how much would "happen" when they got upstairs.

**A/N Ello my peoples I hope yu liked it!!! ^_^**


End file.
